Recomeçar
by Dra. Nina
Summary: Após todas as guerras, após toda a dor, após perder tudo o que ela mais amava, era a hora de recomeçar. E ela recomeçaria por ele. AioriaxMarin. One-shot.


Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena, mas esse pequeno detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos e mesmo que tivesse não adiantaria nada XD.

Aviso 3: Essa é a minha primeira fic! Por favor, não reparem, comecei a escrevê-la no meio de uma aula de inglês, quando minha professora passou essa música (No Bravery do James Blunt). Ela se passa logo depois que Seiya e Cia. derrotam Hades. Espero que gostem!

-----x-----

**RECOMEÇAR**

_by Leo no Nina_

**There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
Tears drying on their face.  
****He has been here.**

_Tem crianças paradas aqui  
Braços esticados ao máximo para o céu,  
Lágrimas secando nos seus rostos.  
Ele esteve aqui._

Olhou para o céu vagarosamente, vendo o sol surgir novamente. Era o fim. A guerra finalmente havia acabado, e Atena novamente triunfara. Sorrisos tímidos começavam a surgir nos rostos daqueles que a acompanhavam, que lentamente percebiam que o perigo terminara, que a paz voltara a reinar. O sentimento de tranqüilidade começava invadi-los, mas para ela não haveria mais paz.

**Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
Fathers lost without a trace.  
A nation blind to their disgrace,  
Since he's been here.  
**_Irmãos mentem em covas rasas.  
Pais perdidos sem deixar pistas.  
Uma nação cega para sua desgraça.  
Desde que ele esteve aqui._

Dos olhos azuis, ainda cobertos pela máscara fria, grossas lágrimas começaram a brotar, junto com um soluço abafado. Começou a caminhar lentamente, sem destino, pelas ruínas do Santuário. Corpos sem vida estavam espalhados, alguns eram rostos conhecidos, outros nem tanto, mas todos haviam dado suas vidas por Atena, pela humanidade.

**And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
****Only sadness.  
**_E não vejo nenhuma bravura  
Nenhuma bravura em seus olhos, não mais.  
__Somente tristeza._

As pernas trêmulas a levaram até o local onde ficavam os Doze Templos Zodiacais, que agora se resumiam a somente colunas quebradas. Era realmente o fim. O estrago ali havia sido ainda maior. A fúria dos cosmos dourados, em busca de proteger todos aqueles que amavam, aqueles que não conheciam e aqueles que nunca conheceriam, havia destruído tudo. Uma cratera enorme se abria sob os pés delicados, logo no Templo de Áries.

**Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here.**

_Casas queimadas além de reparo.  
O cheiro de morte está no ar.  
Uma mulher chorando em desespero diz,  
Ele esteve aqui._

Dentro do peito, ela podia sentir o coração se dilacerar a cada passo, a cada lembrança. Os templos, outrora imponentes, foram reduzidos a escombros avermelhados pelo sangue. E a cada degrau, do que sobrou das escadarias, que ela subia, as lágrimas vertiam-se com mais intensidade.

**Tracer lighting up the sky.  
It's another families' turn to die.  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
He has been here.  
**_Traços de luz no céu.  
Mais uma família está morrendo.  
Uma criança com medo até de chorar diz,  
Ele esteve aqui_

Sentiu as forças se esvaírem quando chegou ao quinto templo. Ainda podia sentir a presença dele ali, sorrindo-lhe. Podia ver os olhos verdes brilhando com o reflexo do sol, enquanto esse se punha no horizonte, tocando o mar grego. Podia ouvir sua voz grave, ora dizendo palavras doces que soavam como melodias, ora dizendo palavras de um homem apaixonado por uma causa, de alguém que luta de corpo e alma pelo que acredita. Seria coragem ou estupidez?

**And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
****Only sadness.  
**_E não vejo nenhuma bravura  
Nenhuma bravura em seus olhos, não mais.  
Somente tristeza._

O coração apertou-se no peito mais uma vez, ao lembrar do cosmo quente dele elevar-se ao infinito e desaparecer logo em seguida. Há quanto tempo aquilo havia acontecido? Ela já não sabia, mas não deveria ter se passado muito tempo. Mesmo que segundos sem ele parecessem séculos. Perguntou-se se valia à pena. Se o preço não fora alto demais, se realmente era necessário tantos sacrifícios.

**There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
But no one asks the question why,  
He has been here.**

_Tem crianças paradas aqui,  
Braços esticados ao máximo para o céu,  
Mas ninguém pergunta por que,  
Ele esteve aqui._

Retirou a máscara com cuidado, e deixou as lágrimas rolarem com mais afinco. Soluços balançaram o corpo da jovem, que caiu de joelhos diante de toda aquela destruição. E finalmente, depois de tantos anos, ela se permitiu ser uma mulher. Aquele choro carregava toda a dor escondida no coração da jovem durante anos. Todo o medo e a angústia de todas as vezes que ele saia para uma missão. Todo o arrependimento de nunca tê-lo deixado ser mais do que um amigo. Toda a frustração de ter escondido a feminilidade durante a vida inteira.

**Old men kneel to accept their fate.  
Wives and daughters cut and raped.  
A generation drenched in hate.  
Yes, he has been here.**_  
__Velhos homens se ajoelham e aceitam seus destinos.  
Esposas e filhas cortadas e estupradas.  
Uma geração mergulhada no ódio.  
Sim, ele esteve aqui._

Era realmente o fim, pensou ela tentando conter a dor. O fim da guerra que custara tanto. Tudo pela ambição dos deuses, pelo seu egoísmo. Odiava os deuses, a todos eles. Apertou a mão com força, ferindo a palma com as unhas. Era isso o que sentia, ela odiava os deuses. Eles haviam tirado tudo o que ela tinha. Eles haviam lhe tirado ele... o irmão... o direito de ser mulher... O que mais eles poderiam querer dela? Mas ela não desistiria agora. Não agora. Ela seguiria em frente, lutaria pela mesma causa que havia matado-o. Mas ela sabia que valia a pena, porque ela lutava contra os deuses, contra seus desmandos, suas futilidades.

**And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
****Only sadness.**_  
E não vejo nenhuma bravura  
Nenhuma bravura em seus olhos, não mais.  
Somente tristeza._

Agarrou a máscara com fúria, jogando-a longe. Levantou-se decidida. Não precisava de nenhuma máscara para provar o próprio valor. Ela era forte, ela tinha sido forte até hoje, e seria sempre, por ele. Caminhou, a passos duros, até onde os outros estavam, era a hora de se reerguer. E ela estava lá. Reergueria o Santuário com as próprias mãos se fosse necessário, lutaria sem armadura nenhuma se fosse necessário. Mas ela lutaria por ele, pela humanidade. Ela estava convicta, era hora de recomeçar. E ela recomeçaria como uma nova amazona, uma nova mulher.

FIM

-----x-----

Agradeço aos que conseguiram chegar até aqui, o que não é fácil. Se puderem deixar uma reviewzinha, pra essa autora que depois de muito tempo tentando escrever consegui uma one-shot, eu adoraria.

Queria agradecer a Kayla, que me incentivou muito. Sem ela, acho que nunca teria a coragem necessária pra terminar e postar essa fic.

Beijinhos

Nina


End file.
